<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy Needs a Nap by MsThunderFrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077084">Daddy Needs a Nap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost'>MsThunderFrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Daddy Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Relationship, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Little Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Non-Sexual Nipple Sucking, these idiots need to talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this… A-Am I a burden to you, Geralt?” He blurts, his cornflower blue eyes focused intently on the floor.</p>
<p>Geralt blinks, “...Burden? Jas, if I thought that you were a burden, I wouldn’t have asked you back.” He says, “Is that what you’ve been worried about all this time, little lark? That you’re a burden to me?”</p>
<p>“I…” he sniffles, “Maybe?” </p>
<p>Geralt takes a seat on the other side of the bed, “You’re not a burden.” He repeats, a bit more firmly this time. “I’ve missed… this,” he gestures between them, “all of this. I just… I’d thought that maybe you didn’t want this anymore. And I didn’t want to force something on you that you didn’t --,”</p>
<p>“You mean, Daddy still wants his baby?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy Needs a Nap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier frowns, his lute-calloused fingers toying with the fraying ends of an old shirt that Geralt had repurposed into a blanket. The fabric has been worn thin over the years, to the point where there are patches where it is almost translucent. But it is soft as a feather and it smells like Geralt, and his sweet little lark will love on it until it falls apart beneath his touch. Most of the time, Geralt loves watching Jaskier cuddle up with the shirt-blanket -- it makes him feel warm and fuzzy, like he’s experiencing a pleasant buzz, to see his little boy so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Jaskier </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> been happy ever since Geralt had apologized for the fiasco on the mountain and he’d agreed to begin accompanying the Witcher on his travels once again… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hasn’t pushed. He’s not the best with words, and he doesn’t want to somehow make whatever it is that is bothering Jaskier </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>… but now he’s starting to think that he’s actually making it </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> by continuing to hold his tongue. His little lark has been so very </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span> lately, loving on his blankie and casting sidelong, despairing glances at Geralt. He’s been teetering on the edge of his ‘little space’, never allowing himself to fully regress, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hasn’t pushed, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>misses</span>
  </em>
  <span> his little boy, and he’s confident that Jaskier misses </span>
  <em>
    <span>being</span>
  </em>
  <span> his little boy. He just can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, for some reason. And fuck, Geralt </span>
  <em>
    <span>tries</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tries to make himself softer, more approachable. Tries to show Jaskier that he’s ready and willing to listen when he wants to speak…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all comes to a head when Jaskier sits on the corner of the straw-filled mattress they’d paid for for the night, his sweet lips pulled down into a warbling frown as he fiddles with his blanket… “Is this… A-Am I a burden to you, Geralt?” He blurts, his cornflower blue eyes focused intently on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt blinks, “...Burden? Jas, if I thought that you were a burden, I wouldn’t have asked you back.” He says, “Is that what you’ve been worried about all this time, little lark? That you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>burden</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” he sniffles, “Maybe?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt takes a seat on the other side of the bed, “You’re not a burden.” He repeats, a bit more firmly this time. “I’ve missed… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he gestures between them, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this. I just… I’d thought that maybe you didn’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore. And I didn’t want to force something on you that you didn’t --,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean, Daddy still wants his baby?” Jaskier asks, staring up at his Witcher with glassy, red-rimmed blue eyes. Geralt feels his heart shatter at the look of absolute relief on Jaskier’s face when he nods. “R-Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really.” Jaskier doesn’t waste any time; as soon as Geralt is within easy reach, he launches himself into the larger man’s arms and buries his face in his chest. “Shh… I… You know that I’m not great at this comfort thing. You have to tell me what you need -- what will make you feel better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier is silent for a long while, letting out the occasional keen as Geralt drags his fingers through the bard’s chocolate brown hair, gingerly scraping his nails over Jaskier’s scalp, “C-Can we… Baby wants to c-cuddle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, we can do that…” he breathes, “Would you like me to help you dress for bed, baby?” He nods, stiffly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt presses a soft kiss to the side of Jaskier’s head, before gently detangling himself from the bard’s arms. His little one lets out an absolutely heartbreaking whine, crystalline tears clinging to his ebony lashes as Geralt makes quick work of his clothes. It would be so much easier if Jaskier weren’t so attached to his clothing -- he knows that, when Jaskier is in his ‘big space’, he’ll be upset to find his clothing in tatters, no matter the reason. Not that Jaskier is in any sort of position to be helpful here. The little lark just wants to be close to him, clothing be damned, and while that warms his heart, that doesn’t necessarily make any of this </span>
  <em>
    <span>easier</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His precious baby has spent this whole time thinking he’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>burden</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and now all he wants is to </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuddle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He should’ve pushed, should’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked</span>
  </em>
  <span>… It seems like an eternity later, but Jaskier is </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> naked. He sits on the bed, red-faced and teary-eyed, twisting the shirt-blanket between his fingers as he worries his bottom lip between his teeth. He takes off his own shirt and slips it over his baby’s shoulders, smiling softly when an adorable little flush stains Jaskier’s cheeks as Geralt’s familiar scent washes over him like a tidal wave. They lay down together, Jaskier’s arms wrapped tight around his middle and his face buried between Geralt’s massive pecs. The bard leaves a wet trail of kisses across Geralt’s skin… a second later, the bard’s mouth curls around his nipple and he begins to </span>
  <em>
    <span>suck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He cuddles closer, the frayed fabric of the shirt-blanket tickling Geralt’s bare skin…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaskier,” he trails, voice soft. Jaskier continues to suckle on his nipple -- he scrapes his teeth over the pebbled flesh, enjoying the soft little sounds of pleasure that fall from Geralt’s lips as he works the teat to aching hardness. “I know that you’ve already forgiven me for the… </span>
  <em>
    <span>incident</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the mountain…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier draws back with a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Don’t… Don’t be sad, Daddy. It’s not… baby didn’t mean to make Daddy sad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not…” he pauses. Is he sad? “I had a lot to apologize for, didn’t I, baby?” Jaskier mewls, burrowing closer to his Witcher, and Geralt sweeps a thumb underneath his eyes to catch the tears that are beginning to fall anew. “You are… so very important to me, you know. I missed you so much after…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Baby missed Daddy, too.” He says, “But it’s okay, now, because D-Daddy came back, and Daddy isn’t going to leave his baby again.” He sounds so confident, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- like just a few clumsy words from Geralt were enough to dispel </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> worth of doubt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never again,” he concedes, voice scarcely above a whisper. “You’re stuck with me for the rest of your days, little boy.” He says, twirling sweat-dampened chocolate locks around his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier snuggles closer, mouthing at his chest, “Good.” And then, “Baby is tired now, Daddy. Sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt snorts, “Yes, Jas. Sleep now. We’ll talk later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier shakes his head, “N-No. Daddy needs a nap. He’s been grumpy -- well, more grumpy that usual.” Geralt looks like he wants to protest, but then the bard looks up at him with those big blue doe eyes and he feels himself start to melt, “We sleep t-together.” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt thinks his heart might actually explode from an overload of cute, “I mean… that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the plan, yes. We’ll sleep together.” He says. Jaskier makes a content little sound as he slings one leg over Geralt’s waist and tucks his shirt-blanket between their chests. “And we’ll talk more about </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soft, warm look on Jaskier’s face as he cuddles up to Geralt’s chest and suckles, blissfully </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the first time in gods-know-when, brings him such wonderfully overwhelming </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he drifts off to sleep within moments… and has the most restful sleep he’s had in decades, knowing his baby is happy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tucked away in the warm cocoon of his arms. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>